Amnesia
by Muffins-Weasley
Summary: An ObiTobi fanfic. Who is Tobi? What if Tobi does not even remember who he himself is? How did he come to be associated with the Akatsuki? Slowly regaining his memories, Tobi asks himself many of these questions. Don't read if you don't like. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia

Amnesia

An ObiTobi fanfic

Dedicated to Mikey, my love and the craziest Tobi fan I know. Thanks for some of the crack theories that may come up. Go Tobi!

_Italics_ are thoughts. **Bold** is Zetsu's black side.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it, never have, nor will I ever. I wish I did, though… Sigh

The young man regained consciousness slowly. He looked around the battlefield. _Why am I here?_ He thought. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by someone speaking to him. "So you're finally awake," The man said, nearing him. The youth could now see the man who had spoken. He was beyond strange. The man himself was half black and half white. In addition to the unusual skin coloration, the man's head looked as if it was being eaten by a monstrous plant. The man wore a dark cloak, with a high neckband and red clouds. The man spoke again, and this time the young man noticed that the white side of the plant man's face was talking. "I didn't think you would make it." There was a laugh from the black side of the plant man's face and that side started to speak. "**More like I hoped you wouldn't. ****I**** wanted to eat him."** The plant man continued to walk towards the youth. "I should get some of the others to help you." The plant man looked at the youth critically. "You're not in too much pain, are you?" The young man shook his head.

"I…" He whispered hoarsely, "…I really can't even feel the entire right side of my body."

"I'm really not surprised," Replied the plant man. "The right side of your body was crushed under a large boulder. I was surprised to find you clinging to life." The plant man looked at the youth. "Will you be alright if I leave you for a few moments?" He asked. The youth nodded weakly. Then the plant man seemingly melted into the ground, leaving the young man alone with his thoughts once again. _Oi_, He thought, _Who__ am I?_ He really couldn't remember who he was. His left side started to tingle as the blood started to return to his limbs. He also noticed his left eye didn't seem to be working. He reached up weakly to where his eye should have been. It wasn't there. The young man was confused, but his confusion was broken by the plant man returning. "Well," He started, "I can take you back to our base for treatment. There is just one condition: You can never go back the life you had before."

"I can not remember the life I had before," The youth retorted. "I have nothing to loose."

"Right," The plant man said, starting towards him.

"Before we go," The young man started, "Do you know who I am?" The plant man shook his head. "Well then, will you give me a name then, for I can not remember my own name?"

"I'll call you… **Dinner…** Tobi," The plant man said. "Are you ready to go?" Tobi nodded, letting him be picked up and melt into the ground with the plant man.

"So this is the boy you found?" A red-headed boy in a black cloak, which matched the plant man's, said bored.

"Yes, Sasori," The plant man sighed. Sasori observed Tobi with his rust colored eyes.

"We should be able to help, though I don't know how much," He stated. "Plus, if he doesn't make it, he can always become part of my collection."

"Sasori," Growled the plant man. Sasori ignored him.

"Zetsu, go get Kakuzu and Orochimaru, if they're here." Zetsu nodded and left after setting Tobi on a table. Sasori sat in his corner and observed Tobi in silence. Soon Zetsu returned with two people behind him. Both were wearing the black cloak with red clouds. One was pale, with dark hair and snake-like eyes, which had purple marks around them. The other had fabric covering his head and mouth, and a headband from insert waterfall village name here.

"He doesn't look very good, does he?" The snake person hissed.

"No, he doesn't," replied the other. Are we getting paid for this?"

"Sure, I'll pay you afterwards," Zetsu sighed.

"We should get to work soon," Sasori commented. The others nodded.

"I'll leave you to your work," Zetsu said, exiting the room. Sasori made a few hand signs, then lightly touched Tobi's arm, causing Tobi to fall unconscious.

Tobi awoke some time later. Zetsu had returned to the room, and Sasori sat in the corner alone, but the other two had already left. "He's awake," Zetsu said.

"How bad am I?" Tobi asked.

"We fixed you up pretty well," Sasori said, sounding bored as usual. Tobi tried to get up, only to find that he couldn't'. "We figured you would probably try to get up, so we restrained you until I can finish this," He commented, holding up what looked to be some sort of long-sleeve shirt with metal plates down the outside of the arms. Tobi's eye grew wide.

"What is that for?" Tobi asked.

"You," stated Sasori. "It's made to help set and support your bones. We actually had to re-break several of your bones, because your bones had already begun to heal." Sasori turned to Tobi with a faint flicker of interest in his rust colored eyes. "It's strange, because your bones shouldn't have started to repair themselves. It's very strange." He turned away for a few seconds. There was a click and he turned back to Tobi. "I've finished with it, so I'll explain now. While you were unconscious, we had to figure out how to support your body while allowing mobility. This resulted in us making you, well, a hybrid of sorts. You see, I've put a wooden 'cover' around the bones in your body. This 'cover' has metal plates along the outer arms, which will help hold this," He explained, holding up the shirt, "Onto your body. This will also help protect you." Zetsu growled a little at Sasori, who calmly stated, "At least I didn't make him part of my collection." Tobi could tell that Sasori was proud of his work. Tobi put the shirt on (with the help of Sasori) and got up. "Though I wouldn't even want him in my collection. Not with that missing eye."

"You've done all this work on him; why not just replace his eye? Zetsu commented.

"I don't have any sharingan to use, and a mismatched eye would have been worse," Sasori replied. Zetsu and Sasori talked a little longer, before Zetsu departed from the lair with Tobi by his side.

"I have quite a few things to talk to you about," Zetsu started, "So I would appreciate it if you listen." He looked to make sure Tobi was listening. "First, you're now my subordinate. You have to do what I say. Second, from now on you can have no contact with your village that isn't absolutely necessary. From now on you are associated with the group I'm in; the Akatsuki. Finally, and I'm only saying this to try to help you, I suspect you're from Konaha. Does it help?"

"It sounds vaguely familiar," Tobi replied. Zetsu shrugged.

"I tried. Oh well, Tobi is a good boy, so I'm sure you'll find it," Zetsu commented. Tobi whispered something that was not quite audible to Zetsu. "Oh, I also got you this," He said, taking out a swirled mask. "I figured it's best that no one can recognize you for the time being." Tobi nodded and took the mask. After fixing it to his face, Tobi said, in monotone, "Tobi is a good boy." _But who am __I__?_


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi enjoyed traveling with Zetsu, for the most part

Tobi enjoyed traveling with Zetsu, for the most part. Yes, the life was rather gloomy, and yes, Zetsu did have some 'peculiar' eating habits. Despite that, though, Zetsu slowly noticed that Tobi seemed happy. Zetsu enjoyed having Tobi around as well. Sure, Tobi sometimes started babbling a little too much and got on Zetsu's nerves, or Tobi occasionally got himself into trouble. However, Zetsu was grateful to have someone who wasn't either afraid of him, think he was too strange, or a combination of either. So they coexisted well together.

However, Tobi still did not know who he truly was. Who was he supposed to be? He wondered. Could he be Tobi and whoever he once was, or was he destined to live as Tobi forever? Underneath his sunny disposition, thoughts swirled and crashed, were destroyed and rebuilt within the same moment. How could he ever know who he was?

He found an answer to that same question one night, as he and Zetsu were making a small camp in a forest. "Tobi," Zetsu began. Tobi cocked his head to his left.

"Yes, Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked.

"We're nearing Konoha now," Zetsu began. "This may be a chance to try to find out who you are. However, you must not give anything away. Not your name. Nothing about the Akatsuki. Nothing. Do you understand?" Tobi's mind was reeling. Tobi managed to answer Zetsu through his own thoughts still, though.

"Yes, Zetsu-san, Tobi understands, for Tobi is a good boy," He answered. Zetsu nodded before telling Tobi to go to sleep.

The next day they were starting to get quite close to the village hidden in the leaves. Zetsu stopped abruptly. "Tobi, I can't get any closer to the village without the possibility of being identified. You'll have to go on without me," He stated. Tobi nodded and started running towards the village. Within moments he had crossed the gate. Keeping off the main roads, he snuck around the village undetected. He knew that the records of people would most likely be in the large building near the monumental stone, so that was where he headed. He found it quite easy to navigate the city, and the only thing keeping him from nostalgia was the overwhelming adrenaline. The past few months of wondering could possibly be answered within the next hour. The adrenaline pushed him silently in the halls, begging him to find the records faster. He looked in rooms with the speed and silence of a snake, winding down the halls, past the Hokage's room, past the room with the secret scrolls, past locked doors, faster, faster, faster.

Finally he found the record room. His heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings, he looked under U for 'Uchiha'. Finding that quite easily, he busied himself with finding the records of either missing or presumably dead Uchihas. The first was defiantly not him, but as perplexing and amazing as he was. For the first record he had picked up was what little was known of Mandara Uchiha. He skimmed the record before discarding it to the side. He searched frantically, as fast as he could, quickly ruling out many. Eventually he found one that was either an amazing, freakish coincidence, or him. This record was the record of Obito Uchiha. Knowing that he could be caught at any moment, he grabbed this particular record and started out the door. He only made it to the door before also grabbing Mandara's record and running to where Zetsu was waiting for him.

When he arrived to where Zetsu was waiting, Zetsu asked the question, "Did you find your answers?" Tobi, who was exhausted from the trip, nodded while panting and lying on the cool grass. He took out Obito's record, handing it to Zetsu. Zetsu took it and started to read it out loud.

"'Uchiha Obito. Blood type O negative. Born February tenth. Identification number zero-one-zero-eight-eight-six. One hundred and fifty four centimeters tall, forty-four and a half kilograms. Graduated from the Academy at age nine. Put in a team with Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Rin, and Namikaze Minato. Passed Chunin exams at age eleven. Sharingan was awakened on mission to Iwagakure at age thirteen. Eighty-six D-ranked missions completed, twenty-four C-ranked, twenty-four B-ranked, and one A-ranked. Status: deceased.' Sounds like you, if you ignore the deceased part," Zetsu said. "Look there's pictures, too." Zetsu observed the picture, and Tobi leaned over Zetsu's shoulder to see.

Staring back at them was a young boy with onyx eyes. He wore orange goggles on his forehead, over his headband. He looked happy in the picture. Below that picture was a picture of four people. In a row were three young children. First from the right was a young boy with silver hair and a mask. He looked calm and collected a great contrast to everyone else's disposition in the picture. Next, in the middle, was the boy called Obito. Then there was a young girl, who had light brown hair and marks on her face. Tobi smiled at the pretty girl through his mask. In the back was a man with long blond hair and blue eyes. "If you were this Obito kid, this must have been your team," Zetsu said.

"Yes, Zetsu-san, I believe that I was this Obito person. However, now I am not. Now I am Tobi," Tobi said. _Why, though_? He wondered. _Why am I not Obito now? What makes Tobi different than Obito?_

For those of us not familiar with metric, 144 centemeters is about five-one, and 44.5 kilograms is about 98 pounds.

So, Tobi finally finds his identity. Yay! I'm already underway with chappie 3, so stay tuned. And comment! Comments make me warm and fuzzy inside, which makes me want to write more!

Kachi


	3. Chapter 3

Kachi: Chappie 3

Kachi: Chappie 3! Woo! Tobi, disclaimer please.

Tobi: Kachi-chan owns nothing. Except the muffins she just bought. Kachi-chan owns that. Tobi has muffins now?

Kachi: Yes, Tobi gets muffins now. Hands Tobi muffins Enjoy!

Tobi stared at the group picture in the dark. Zetsu was already asleep. Staring at the picture was helping to revive Tobi's memory. He had already remembered several missions he went on with these three. However, there were still many more to remember. Tobi sighed and set down the records. He was tired of staring at this picture, trying desperately to remember his past. He picked up Mandara's record, the one he had taken in addition to his. He opened the record, and began reading it in the dim moonlight, whispering to himself.

"'Uchiha Mandara'," He started; looking up to make sure that there was no one around. "'Born on June twenty-second. Blood type B negative. Identification number not available. Measurements not available. Mission information not available. Sharingan awakened at age nine. Later developed 'master sharingan' by implanting brother's sharingan in his own. Total power: unknown, however we know he is extremely dangerous to untrained ninjas. Helped found Konoha with the first Hokage. Fought against first at valley of end. Status: unknown, most likely deceased.' What does that mean?" Tobi asked himself. "'Status: unknown, most likely deceased?' Does that mean he could still be out there?" Tobi wondered. He looked at the picture that was with the record.

Messy long black hair framed a face much like Tobi's own. However, Mandara had the Mangekyo sharingan. There was also a picture of the 'master sharingan'. It looked simple enough, but he knew it was far more complex than that. Circles and rectangles intermingled. Tobi sighed. He was tired, and his head hurt from all of this. He curled up in the fetal position after he hid the scroll. Then he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"So, Tobi," Zetsu started, "How is it knowing who you truly are?" Tobi looked up at Zetsu.

"Tobi thought he told Zetsu-san. Tobi is Tobi. It does not matter who I once was." Zetsu looked back at Tobi.

"It seemed pretty important to you just a few days ago. What's changed?" He asked. Tobi looked at the ground.

"Tobi has realized that it does not matter who Tobi once was, because Tobi can not go back to that life. Tobi is now Tobi, and for now, that is all Tobi will be." Tobi said. "Besides, has it ever mattered to you Zetsu-san? It was you who told me, after all, that Tobi is a good boy."

"I suppose, but it is still pretty odd to have such a quick change of heart," Zetsu replied. "Don't you think so?"

"I suppose, Zestu-san."

"Is it possible that you are not happy with who you once were?"

"It may look like that, Zetsu-san, but that is not the case. Tobi has realized that Tobi is Tobi, regardless of who Tobi once was. Tobi is Tobi," Then he looked up at the sky and whispered, "Even if Tobi wants to be someone he never even was." And it was then that Tobi decided to find out if Mandara was still alive.

Hey my peoples! Sorry about the shortness of the chappy, I promise to make the next one longer!

Kachi


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own anything

Still don't own anything.

Tobi continued to travel with Zetsu. Tobi was happy about everything, but that kept most people's spirits up in the Akatsuki. The one person, besides Zetsu, who appreciated Tobi was a new member, a blue, shark-like man named Hoshigaki Kisame. He was one the newest member so far, the only member that Tobi had seen actually join the Akatsuki. Kisame was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and had a huge sword, which was kept wrapped up.

Tobi busied himself trying to find more information on Madara while traveling with Zetsu. However, since he was traveling with Zetsu, this limited the amount of information he was allowed to find. He was fairly certain that, if Madara was, in fact, still alive, he would be in the land of fire.

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi started one day, about two and a half years after he had been saved.

"Yes, Tobi-kun?" Zetsu replied, not even stopping to look at Tobi.

"Well, Zetsu-san, I was wondering if it would be alright if I started traveling alone," Tobi asked nervously.

"Hmmm…" Zetsu said as he thought. "I suppose that would be fine. You're not even a member of the Akatsuki, so we don't even have to ask leader-sama." Tobi straightened a little more as he walked.

"Really, Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked. Zetsu nodded. "Thank you Zetsu-san!" Tobi exclaimed, looking around, trying to decide where to go now.

"Just don't get into too much trouble," Zetsu commented. "**And if you do get killed, I can always eat your body**." Tobi ignored Zetsu's cannibalistic comment, and started running in towards the southern most tip of the land of fire.

Tobi spent many years searching the globe in search of Madara. He figured that most of the information would be in Konoha, so he decided to save his hometown for last. It took over six years for Tobi to search the globe. And he had finally come back to Konoha. He stood at the gate and peered up at the sign.

He entered, keeping out of sight of the villagers, searching for anyone that looked like they may have information on Madara. He entered the Uchiha's neighborhood, and he spotted someone who may have some information. The teenager had his hair back in a ponytail, and wore the jacket with the red and white paddle fan on the back. He kept his eyes on the smaller boy walking with him. Tobi trailed these boys to and from the training ground. He waited for dusk to set in before nearing the teenager. However, before he could, nostalgia washed over him. Some memories flooded back to him. A young boy, himself, fighting with another. The secret affection he held for the one known as Rin. The last mission he had gone on before he had died. Giving his eye to the one known as Kakashi.

Tobi fell to his knees. The memories stopped. _Crap_, He thought, remembering what he had been doing before the memories had come back. He looked over and saw the teenager he had been following leaving. He ran after him, keeping a good distance away as well. The teen was either oblivious or ignoring Tobi. He led Tobi to a valley. Two statues sat across the river from each other. One was Madara; the other was the first Hokage. The wind blew slightly.

"Itachi-kun," A dark voice called. "You've brought a rat with you." The teenager turned around.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" The teen asked angrily. Tobi looked down, and then back up.

"I… I'm searching for Uchiha Madara," He replied. Dark laughter was heard around them.

"Well, little Uchiha, you've come to the right place," The voice stated. "Unfortunately, Madara isn't feeling up to guests right now. Leave."

"But… I've looked for so long," Tobi pleaded.

"And why have you been looking for me?" The voice asked.

"I… I want to gain your knowledge," Tobi answered. The dark laughter sounded again.

"So naïve…" The voice cooed. "I would have thought that you had learned by now."

"Learned what?" The dark laughter sounded once more.

"If you want to learn what I have, come back in a few months. Itachi-kun and I have business to attend to." The teenager, Itachi, turned and looked at Tobi.

"You heard Madara," He coldly said. Tobi turned and left, disappointed and excited.

So, do you likey? Is good? I already have some of the upcoming chappies planed, so I'll tell you; Madara will meet Tobi again, there will be a DeiTobi yaoi chapter for whoever wants to read eventually. Actually, there will be a LOT more Madara…

And you should review. Reviews make me happy. And when I'm happy, Tobi gets candeh. So, just pressing the review button gives Tobi candeh.

Kachi


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe… Chapter 5

Hehe… Chapter 5. I still own nothing. But I like the evil man known as Madara.

Tobi return to the spot on the night of the full moon, like Madara had told him. "Madara!" He shouted into the darkness.

"Must you always yell?" Madara asked from atop the statue. He was leaning back on his left elbow, looking towards the sky. He looked over to Tobi. "Nice to see that you weren't to scared to come."

"Madara, you've played around with me long enough," Tobi started. "I'm here. You said you'd give me answers. Now is the time to tell me!" Madara laughed, and then hopped down from the statue.

"Patience, little Uchiha," He said. "You'll have to decide if you really want my power, which, of course, comes with a little of the knowledge you say you search for."

"I've come this far. Why would I back out now?" Tobi asked.

"Well," Madara started, looking at the sky again. "In order to give this to you, I would be giving you my eye to replace the one you lost…" Madara turned to look Tobi in the eye. "… And putting part of my soul into your body." The sentence echoed around in Tobi's head. Madara smiled. "I knew all along you would back down. I'll be leaving now. Don't come back." Madara started to walk away when Tobi spoke up.

"Wait!" Tobi shouted. Madara stopped and peered over his shoulder, a dark, sadistic smile creeping over his face. Tobi knew that this was probably not the smartest thing to agree to, but he agreed anyway.

"So the spineless crybaby of the Uchiha makes a deal with the devil!" Madara laughed. "Fine, since you agreed, I will hold up my end of the bargain." He walked over to Tobi. "After this, you should go down to the Uchiha neighborhood. It's an absolute bloodbath."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tobi asked. Madara smiled. Then he brought his hand, which glistened with blood, up to his face and licked from his wrist to the end of his middle finger. Tobi backed away a step, eye wide. "You're… You're insane!" He shouted.

"Yes, well, a hundred years will do that to you," Madara replied, still smiling that sadistic smile. "I didn't do most of the blood shedding, however. The weasel spilt the most blood."

"You… killed the clan?"

"Most of them, yes. The remains of the clan are the weasel, his little brother, you, and I. I still wish that the weasel would let me slice the neck of his brother." Madara looked at Tobi. "Do I scare you? Come on; take off your mask so I can see your fear." Madara reached out and wrenched off Tobi's mask, revealing Tobi's scared face. Madara laughed.

"Come on, Madara-san," Tobi pleaded. "Just hurry up and get it over with." Madara smiled.

"Of course, Obito-kun," He replied. He reached up to his own eye and pulled it out of its socket with a sickening pop. "This will only hurt for a while," Madara smiled. He then proceeded to put the eye in Tobi's empty socket. Tobi saw Madara's soul following the eye, using the eye as an entrance to Tobi's body. Pain crashed of Tobi like a wave, bringing him to his knees. He may have screamed; he couldn't hear anything over the rush of Madara's soul entering his body.

Then there was silence. Tobi whimpered, still on his knees. He could feel Madara's soul in him, somehow. Madara was angry. _Why the hell didn't it work_? Madara barked at Tobi in his own mind.

"What do you mean?" Tobi whimpered. Madara growled.

_The technique, it was supposed to expel your soul as mine entered!_ Madara answered. _Oh well, a minor setback_.

"You were trying to kill me?" Obito shouted in disbelief as he stood.

_You, my little Uchiha, are disposable_, Madara stated. _My body was getting quite old. I knew wit was just a matter of time. So I came up with this plan. It could have been anyone. You just happened to be the fly that wandered into the spider's trap._ Tobi fell silent. _You know what would be fun?_ Madara asked. _Going to Konoha to see if they've cleaned up the mess yet._

"Please, Madara, I just want to go home," Obito said, disheartened.

_But that was your home_.

"You know what I mean," Obito replied. "Please."

_Fine, after we visit Konoha, we'll go back to the lair_. Tobi sighed, realizing that there was no way to convince Madara.

Tobi entered the village quietly, and quickly made his way to the place where the Uchihas had once resided. He had put his mask back on so no one could recognize him. When he entered, the sight was shocking. Blood and bodies were everywhere. "Every… everyone?" Obito asked.

_Nearly_, Madara commented, sounding a little bored. Someone was walking in front of them, checking random bodies for signs of life. _Oh, Obito-kun, let's have some fun!_ Madara said when he saw the person.

_I don't think I like your kind of fun_, Obito retorted.

_Hmmmph… that's just because you've never tried it_, He complained, starting towards the person. Soon they could she the person's face, and Obito recognized it immediately.

_Madara, please, Rin, she's gone through enough_, He pleaded, though Madara was moving them forward. Madara only smiled and continued. "Rin, move, run!" Obito shouted. She turned around, and then stared.

"O… Obito?" She asked.

"Rin, g-" Obito started, but was then cut off by Madara. He had removed the mask.

"Not quite," Madara said in his own dark voice. Rin stared.

"Who… Who are you?" She asked, starting to back away. Tobi smiled.

"For now, we're Tobi," Madara answered. "Two souls, one body."

"But… I… Heard Obito…"

"Yes, the pesky brat has been trying to warn you. Maybe you should have listened." Tobi looked towards the sky. "I do feel like cutting up some more skin…"

"You're… You're not Obito!" She shouted, to late, because Tobi had appeared behind her.

_RIN_! Obito shouted, only to be overpowered by Madara.

"You've gotten that much right," He said. Then he took a kunai and slit Rin's throat. Madara looked at the bloody knife, and then stuck it in Rin's heart.

"MADARA! YOU MONSTER! YOU EVIL, SADISTIC BASTARD!" Obito yelled as loudly as he could.

_Yes?_ Madara answered calmly. _You called me?_ Obito growled.

"COME OUT HERE SO I CAN RING YOUR NECK!" Obito screeched.

_I wish I could she you try_, Madara replied. Obito punched one of the walls. Madara laughed. _You know the best part? You didn't even have the slimmest chance of stopping me. You failed your friend, Obito-kun_. Obito sighed.

"Can we please just go home?" He asked, defeated.

_We are home_.

"You know what I mean." Madara shrugged, picking up the mask, and they started off towards the Akatsuki lair.

So, are you confused as to who's doing what? Here's the simple break down:

If Madara does something, unless it's toward another person, it's within their mind. Ditto if he's speaking.

If Tobi is doing something, it's the body, controlled by either Madara or Obito.

If Obito does something, it may be inside their head, or he may actually be making the body do it, you'll have to use the context to figure it out. Same with speaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobi staggered out from the room he had been staying in late the next morning

Tobi staggered out from the room he had been staying in late the next morning. He hadn't slept at all the past night because of Madara and what he had done. He yawned behind the mask as he walked into the room where a few of the Akatsuki members were sitting. Among them was the teenage boy that Obito had followed when he had firs5t met Madara. _Didn't you know_? Madara asked, rested unlike Obito. _The weasel joined a while ago._ Tobi looked at Itachi while standing in the doorway. Itachi got up and passed Tobi.

"Hello, Madara-san. Obito-san," He whispered to them as he passed.

_He's a sharp one to notice so quickly_, Madara commented. Obito made no sign of recognition. _Come on, Obito-kun_, Madara goaded. _Aren't you happier now_?

_No_, He replied.

_You're no fun_, Madara pouted. Tobi sat in one of the seats in the corner of the room. He yawned just as he heard Zetsu's voice.

"Tobi-kun, you're back," He said.

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi shouted happily. He hadn't seen the plant man in a long while.

"How have you been?" The plant man asked

"I've been better," Tobi said.

."Did you find what you were searching for?"

"Hai, but it turned out to be… different than I expected." He commented.

"Well, at least you found it," Zetsu stated. "I've missed my subordinated."

_You're his subordinate_? Madara asked.

_Yes_, Obito sighed. "Zetsu-san, I'm going to use the shower now," Tobi said. Zetsu nodded and let him go. Within minutes he was alone in the cool, clean bathroom, stripping himself. Well, mostly alone.

_I was wondering when the jolly green giant was going to shut up_, Madara commented.

_Hey, Zetsu-san's the one who saved me_, Obito complained. _Besides, can't you let me have a single moment of peace?_

_Nope. _Obito groaned and started towards the shower, nude. He could feel Madara looking all over his body.

_Pervert_, He sighed. Madara looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

_It's my body now, too._ He smiled evilly. Isn't that right? He asked as he trailed his fingers up Tobi's chest lightly, causing Obito to start freaking out.

"Wha… What the hell, Madara?" He yelled, trying to back away from his own hand.

_Just reminding you of our situation, _Madara smiled, letting the hand slack. He then proceeded to leave Obito alone, warm water pouring on him.

That night, the only reason Obito slept was because Madara put him to sleep with a jutsu. What Madara did after Obito fell asleep, he didn't know, but it must have been pretty important if he didn't even let Obito know.

* * *

Sorry for shortness. I'm really not feeling up to typing a lot right now.

Kachi


	7. Chapter 7

"Zetsu-san

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi started, only a few days after he had returned, "I was wondering if I could stay at the lair for a little while. You know, so I can get used to being back with the Akatsuki." Zetsu looked up from what he was doing, which was gnawing on an arm, and gave Tobi a nodded. "Thank you, Zetsu-san." Tobi walked out of the room into the gathering room. Itachi was there, a bag next to him. Kisame was also there, and also had a bag next to him. "Why are you guys all packed up?" Tobi asked innocently. Kisame looked up from his sword, which he was currently wrapping, and answered Tobi.

"We're leaving to recruit some new member," He replied.

"Oh. Whose partner is he going to be?" Tobi asked.

"Sasori-san's," Itachi answered.

"What happened to Orochimaru-san?" Tobi asked.

"He was my partner, but he was weak," Itachi commented. "So, he left." Madara laughed.

_What is it?_ Tobi asked.

_Itachi-kun scared the great snake sanin_, Madara stated. _I guess he wasn't great enough to stand up to us Uchihas._

"Hai," Kisame agreed, returning to his work. Tobi sat down in one of the chairs in the room. He had known Orochimaru; he had been one of the ones who had helped fix him up after Zetsu had found him. The pale, snake-like man had ignored him most of the time, though. Tobi hadn't been of very much interest to him, like most of the rest of the Akatuski. Still, it sounded weird that Sasori was going to get a new partner. Suddenly jingling and clanking was heard down the hall. Then a large, turtle-like man walked into the room. All that was visible of him was a small strip of his face.

"So, we're all ready to go?" Itachi asked, glancing at the man.

"Hai," The man said in a low voice. He left with Kisame and Itachi in toe.

"That was Sasori," Zetsu sounded from behind him. "He made himself into a puppet a long while ago, so we don't know what his real body looks like. He changes bodies a lot." Madara laughed.

_The Akatsuki's really become a freak show, hasn't it?_ He asked.

_I suppose it has_, Obito answered.

A few days later Tobi was straightening up the currently empty lair when he heard someone come in. He rushed to see what was causing the commotion. Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame were back, and over Kisame's shoulder was draped a young, blond hair person. He set him down and Itachi released the jutsu he had put on the person. He snapped into reality and looked around. "You bastard!" The person screamed at Itachi. "You put me under your genjutsu, hnnn!"

"Tobi," Kisame started, obviously not worried about the blonde's infuriation at Itachi. "This is Deidara, and he's the newest member. Show him around." Tobi nodded, and walked over to the blond, who was currently sulking.

"Hello, I'm Tobi," Tobi stated happily. "I'm supposed to show you around, Deidara-san." Deidara looked up at Tobi.

"Either you're completely oblivious, or you're an idiot," Deidara pouted. Madara burst out in petals of laughter.

_I like this one_, He said. Obito ignored him.

"Come on, Deidara-san," Tobi pleaded. "It's really not such a bad place."

"Fine," Deidara agreed, standing up and following Tobi.

"This is Zetsu and my room," Tobi started, ushering to the door that lead into the room. "And this is Itachi-san and Kisame-san's room. The kitchen is small, and in the corner of the room that you were revived in. You'll find it, no problem." Tobi smiled. Deidara looked at Tobi like he was an idiot. "Anyway," He continued, pointing to doors, "This is Kakuzu-san's room. And Sasori-san and your room."

"Sasori and I have to share a room?" The blonde asked.

"Well, yes, all partners share a room. And I'm Zetsu-san's subordinate, which is why I share a room with him."

"Hell, no. I am NOT sharing a room with that freak, hnnn."

"Then you'll have to take that up with the leader, Deidara-kun," Sasori chimed in. He left the door open and quickly stated which side of the room was his and which was Deidara's.

"Ummm… Yeah, anyway, that's the bathroom, and-" Tobi began, but got cut of by Deidara again.

"We all have to share a bathroom, too, hnnn?" The blond inquired.

"Well, yeah, what did you expect?" Tobi retorted. Then he continued on. "-And down that hall is the leader's room. And, I think that's it." Tobi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Deidara looked at him as if he couldn't answer one plus one.

"Well, I'm going to use the shower," Deidara stated.

"Oh, give me a second and I'll get you some new clothes!" Tobi excitedly said. Deidara just looked at him, so he ran to get some new clothes for the newest member. Within minutes he was back, clothes in hand. Deidara took them gingerly and went into the bathroom.

"Thanks, hnnn," The blond said.


	8. Chapter 8

(Still does not own anything)

* * *

Deidara, the new member, swiftly adjusted to life in the Akatsuki

Deidara, the new member, swiftly adjusted to life in the Akatsuki. The blond man listened to everything Sasori said, and Tobi noticed this quickly. Everything, except one thing; art. Their arguments could be heard through out the lair. "Art is a blast!" The blond would exclaim.

"Art is eternal," The puppet master would counter. To Tobi, this was normal. Most of the partners fought with each other. Kakuzu even killed his, which was why he had not had a roommate when Deidara had arrived.

Tobi spent a few months at the lair, using the time to get used to Madara. Then he started traveling with Zetsu again. They wandered the land, gathering information on all sorts of things, mostly on the biju. Tobi was with Zetsu for many years, only leaving his side for about a week when he had to seal his own biju. Then they wandered again.

They hadn't thought that they would walk into a huge chaotic mess where Sasori had been killed. However, when they did, they started searching for his ring. Tobi found it quickly, and pulled it off the puppet's hand. "I found it, Zetsu-san!" He shouted, tossing it in the air, and then catching it.

"I don't think that you should be doing that," Zetsu commented.

"Why not? After all, Tobi is a good boy," Tobi replied, throwing the ring in the air once again. He reached out and tried to grab the ring, but it slipped in between his fingers. Madara laughed at him. He dug into the crack where the ring had slipped.

"Come on, Tobi," Zetsu said, starting to walk away.

"Wha-Wait, Zetsu-san!" Tobi yelled. Madara chuckled at him. "I've almost got it! Don't leave, Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san!" He grabbed the ring quickly and bolted after Zetsu. Zetsu smiled as Tobi ran beside him. "I've got it, Zetsu-san!" He stated.

"Well, since you have the ring, do you want to join the Akatsuki?" Zetsu asked. "There is an empty spot, now that Sasori-san's dead."

"Wow, I really can join, Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked.

"Why wouldn't you be able to join? I mean, we'll have to ask the leader, but I'm sure he'll say its okay. **And I get to eat your body regardless.**"

"That would be cool," Tobi said happily. Inside, however, he hoped that the leader wouldn't allow it. He didn't want to join any organization that Madara had founded.

_Still haven't stopped detesting me, I see_, Madara stated. _Not to worry I'll make sure that you get in._

_Great, thanks,_ Obito said sarcastically.

_Anything for my great friend_, Madara said, with the subtle sarcasm he had, smiling wickedly.

To Obito's disdain, the leader let him in immediately. _I told you I'd get you in,_ Madara stated, bored.

_How the hell do you do these things?_ Obito asked.

_What do you think I do while you're sleeping_? Madara asked. _Sit around and wait for you to wake up?_

_I wish,_ Obito sighed. He slipped on the ring and walked towards the room that he would now occupy. He stopped outside the door. Deidara was going to freak out when he saw he had already gotten a new partner. Sighing, he opened the door, revealing the blond pyromaniac, sitting at a table, making more of his clay. "Ummm… Deidara-sempai?" The blond looked up.

"Tobi? Why are you here?" He asked, sounding irritated.

"Ummm… Well, I'm your new partner now, sempai," Tobi stated hesitantly. The blond was frowning, and Tobi didn't wish to get on the wrong side of him.

"Hnnnn…" He sounded, and then returned to his work.

_I'm surprised he didn't send you through the door_, Madara commented. _He doesn't seem to like you much._

_Actually, I'm surprised he didn't bother to hurt me at all either_, Obito agreed.

* * *

Sorry for time-skip and shortness. You can kill me if you want. Anywho, guess what the next chappie is. That's right, it's the yaoi I promised! Nya! 0 Are you excited too?


	9. Chapter 9: DeiTobi yaoi chapter

Yeah, I changed the rating to M. Because of this chapter. It's a DeiTobi Yaoi, and it contains lemons. This is for the fans. On FF, this story has had 651 hits, and has had 159 hits on DA. Enjoy!

* * *

Tobi felt something large crawling up his body before he knew what was happening

Tobi felt something large crawling up his body before he knew what was happening. _Madara, what are you doing?_ Obito asked sleepily. He had been sleeping just a moment ago.

_Why do you always assume I'm doing something?_ Madara asked.

_Then who's- _His thoughts were cut off as he felt someone nuzzle into his neck. He opened his eye sleepily, revealing the outline of the blond artist.

_See. This time I'm not doing anything_, Madara commented.

"Deidara-sempai, what are you-" Tobi began, but was cut off when the blond put his hand on Tobi's mouth.

"Shhh… Tobi, hnnn. It'll be over in a second," The artist whispered. He moved his hand down to Tobi's wrists, holding him down. The blond kissed Tobi on the lips.

"But, sempai-" Tobi began when the blond removed his lips. The rest of the sentence was stopped by Deidara kissing Tobi again. Tobi felt the artist's tongue touching his own lips, as if asking permission to enter Tobi's mouth. Tobi opened his mouth, allowing the blond's tongue to enter his mouth. The artist's tongue explored Tobi's warm mouth. The artist's hands moved from Tobi's wrists, under his shirt to his lower back. His hand mouth started gently nibbling on the skin. Tobi felt himself moan slightly. The blond broke the kiss and looked at Tobi. His blue eyes sparkled with a combination of lust and dominance. The artist grabbed the bottom of Tobi's shirt and started to pull it off the Uchiha's body. Tobi grasped the blonde's wrists and stopped him. He then proceeded to pull off his own shirt and toss it aside. The blond smiled and put his lips to Tobi's once again. The artist put his hands on either side of the Uchiha's neck. The mouths continued to bite and suck the Uchiha's skin lightly.

Tobi felt himself get up, not breaking away from Deidara once, and pin the blond against the wall in between the two beds. The artist moaned slightly as he was pinned. Tobi then removed the hands from his neck and put them on either side of him. The artist wrapped his arms around Tobi's lower back, pulling him closer. Tobi's hands starting playing with the blonde's long, silky hair, which, for once, was unbound. The blond played with the waist of Tobi's pants. Tobi could feel himself and Deidara getting hard through their clothes. The blond began to unfasten Tobi's pants, only to be stopped by the Uchiha yet again. Tobi unfastened his own pants and let them fall to the ground. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's lower back. The blond began to fiddle with the waistband on Tobi's underwear. Tobi pulled the blonde's long hair a bit, revealing more of his neck. Brushing some of the hair off the blonde's shoulder, Tobi kissed the artist's neck once before he began to nibble and suck the soft skin. The artist moaned again. Tobi felt the blond grab the waist of his underpants. The blond started to tug down on the fabric, being stopped yet again by the Uchiha's hands grabbing the blonde's wrists. Tobi growled slightly. He bit the blond harder, making a mark on the artist's body. Deidara moaned more. Tobi wrapped the artist's legs around his body. Without breaking from the artist, he moved both of them over to a bed.

He unhooked the blonde's legs from around him. The blond stood at the edge of the bed, and Tobi pushed him roughly onto the bed. The artist bounced lightly a few times, looking at Tobi expectantly. The Uchiha got on the bed and began to crawl up Deidara's body, just like the artist had done to him. He sat on the blonde's stomach. The Uchiha proceeded to separate Deidara's legs. He then sat in between the artist's legs. Tobi slipped off the blonde's pants and underpants in one movement, leaving the blonde's bottom half completely exposed. Tobi put a hand on either side of Deidara's hips. He dug his short nails into the soft skin. "Ahhh… Tobi, that hurts… please stop, hnnn…" The artist pleaded. Tobi dug his nails into the skin a little more, and then unclenched his hands. Small scratches were visible on the blonde's hips, little red crescents with small red river starting to form. The artist grabbed Tobi's arms, pulling him back onto him. Tobi pulled off his own underpants, and kissed the blonde's lips. "Tobi," The blonde whispered. "I want to come into you." Wanting blue eyes met dark black eyes. A dark smile spread across the Uchiha's face. He sat up, and then he pushed himself into the blond, hearing the blond gasp. "Tobi," The blond whispered in between pants. The Uchiha's onyx eyes flashed sadistically as he started pumping in and out of the blond. He started slow, but gained speed quickly. He saw the artist clench the sheets of the bed as he pumped. He slowed a little and started playing with Deidara. "Tobi," The artist moaned. He could tell that it was building up within the artist, just as it was building up within himself. He smiled and ran his hand along the blond, pumping his hand along the artist. He was still thrusting himself in and out of the artist. Deidara closed his eyes. The artist was panting heavily, letting out little sounds every time Tobi went into him or moved his hand down the artist. Deidara felt the build up within himself. Tobi continued going faster. Deidara let out a loud moan, and then released, warm and wet. Tobi then released as well, flowing into Deidara. He pulled out of the blond for the last time. He used the sheet on the bed to wipe himself off with.

"That's your bed, by the way," Tobi said, getting off the bed and leaving Deidara alone and panting.


	10. Chapter 10

Crap, Obito thought as the three tails chased him

_Crap_, Obito thought as the three tails chased him. "SEMPAI, HELP! IT'S AFTER TOBI!" He shouted, running over the water.

_Maybe you shouldn't play with your little boyfriend so much_, Madara thought.

_Shut up, you know damn well that you wanted it more_, Obito snapped back. _Ah, screw it; I'm too fucking tired to be fighting with you._

_Awww… But I __like__ messing with you…_Madara commented. Obito growled. Deidara had everything under control already.

"Get on the flying clay bird before I blow you up, baka, hnnn!" The blond yelled. Tobi climbed on top of the giant clay sculpture, and then lay down. The artist started rambling on about something, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

He woke up to an explosion next to his ear. "Don't think that just because some… things… might happen, I'll tolerate you sleeping while I'm talking, hnnn," The blond stated.

_Yes, do try to be more considerate_, Madara commented.

_Shut it. You could have taken over_, Obito retorted. "Sorry, sempai. Tobi is just tired."

"Hnnn…" The artist sounded.

_I didn't want to have to listen to the ramblings of an effeminate maniac_, Madara stated. Obito growled at Madara. They quickly arrived at the lair, the three tails behind them.

"Good, we're all here now," The leader said from atop one of the fingers on the statue. Tobi hopped atop the left thumb of the statue, between the leader and Kakuzu's newest partner. "Ready?" the leader asked. All nodded. "Then we begin." All the Akatsuki members focused on sealing the sanbi. Obito struggled to stay awake.

_Obito-kun, I'll take over for you_, Madara suggested.

_What do you want?_ Obito asked, immediately suspecting hidden intentions.

_Nothing; you're tired and it will go faster if I do it. I have more chakra than you, and mine's more powerful, _Madara insisted. Obito growled a little, but allowed the sadistic Uchiha to take over. Then he fell asleep.

He woke up some time later. _Just in time, Obito-kun_, Madara smiled at him. _The sealing is just finishing up._

_Okay,_ Obito replied sleepily, taking control. The sealing ended, and everyone else left. Deidara made a giant clay bird again. "I'm going to go to the Akatsuki lair to rest," Deidara stated.

"Okay, sempai," Tobi replied. "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi will meet Sempai there." Deidara nodded, and then hopped onto the bird.

"Don't get yourself killed, hnnn." The artist stated, the bird starting to fly away.

"Okay, sempai!" Tobi yelled. He started walking after his sempai.

_Obito-kun, I want to play with Itachi-kun for a little bit_, Madara said.

_No, I don't like it when you "play" with people_, Obito retorted.

_Come on, it's Itachi-kun, and he's going to die soon anyway_, Madara explained.

_What_? Obito asked, confused. _How do you know?_

_He's diseased. Now, let's visit him._ The scenery changed as Madara teleported them to where Itachi stood. The younger Uchiha looked over at where they stood.

"Hello, Madara-san," He said calmly.

_Madara, leave him alone_, Obito sighed. Madara walked up to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, do you want to play a game?" Madara cooed evilly. Itachi remained expressionless.

"No, I don't, Madara-san," He replied. "You know the situation; I can't do that right now." Madara frowned.

"I thought we had a deal," He pouted childishly. He placed a finger on his bottom lip. "Perhaps I should pay Sasuke-kun a little visit." Itachi glared at Madara.

"If you go within twenty feet of him, I'll kill you myself." Madara walked passed Itachi.

"If he thought that the snake could give him power, he should be easy to convert to be my plaything."

"Madara…" Itachi growled. Madara smiled at him.

_Madara, leave him alone_, Obito commanded.

"Did you say something, Obito-kun?" Madara asked. "Try actually talking if you want me to notice."

"I said," Obito started, "Leave him alone." Madara laughed.

"Like you care. You left Itachi, too. Or haven't you regained those memories yet?" Madara snapped. "Maybe you'll want to see the wreck you left when you played dead?" Madara pushed his memories into Obito's mind.

A young Itachi stood in between his mother and father, struggling not to cry, dark eyes sad. Rin cried softly, and Minato, the team's leader, had his arm wrapped around her in a comforting way. Kakashi stood there, obviously trying not to display his own sadness, staring at the memorial stone as Obito's name was carved onto it. Obito's mother cried into her husbands shoulder.

"Madara, why are you such an ass?" Obito asked through the memory.

"You, you all think that there's something wrong with me!" Madara shouted. "Don't you Itachi-kun?" Itachi stared back, not making any action. "You all think I'm insane, and wonder why, but you never care! Pain… Pain makes people stronger. Only Pein and Konan understand this. They agree. I've become stronger from losing… everything… I worked so hard to get. Nothing's wrong with me." He smiled insanely. "Right Itachi-kun?" Itachi just continued to stare at Madara. Madara growled, shaking, grinding his teeth, and then hit Itachi. "Answer me," He growled.

"MADARA, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Obito shouted. Madara hissed.

"Stay out of this, Obito-kun."

"No, I won't!" Obito protested. "You've ruined too many lives. Stop screwing with people's heads!" Madara smiled, clinging to Itachi.

"When you left, I became his teacher" Madara said. "He is mine."

"Madara-san, I don't have time for this," Itachi sighed, walking away from Madara. Madara teleported in front of him, placing his hand around the front of Itachi's throat, threatening to choke him as he pushed Itachi against a wall.

"I get what I want, when I want it," Madara growled, "Or I kill you. Then what will poor little Sasuke-kun do?" Itachi scanned his sensei, searching for any sign of a lie. Not finding any, he replied, "Fine, Madara-san. Do what you want with me, just don't touch Sasuke. Don't even think about him." Madara smiled.

"Good boy, Itachi-kun," Madara cooed as he leaned in to kiss Itachi on the lips. "Remember our deal." Itachi growled. Itachi's fingers went through Tobi's hair, grasping it and pulling back sharply.

"I remember our deal," Itachi growled through gritted teeth. "Do you, Madara-san?" Madara smiled.

"Of course, Itachi-kun. I made it up. I'll hold up my part of the deal if you hold up your part." Itachi stared at Madara, letting go of the tangle of hair. Then Madara was hit by Itachi hard, knocking him to the ground. Itachi stood over him.

"Are you satisfied yet, Madara?" He asked, angrily. Madara looked up at Itachi, surprised at Itachi's dominance.

_Madara… What's going on_? Obito asked.

_Shut up_, Madara barked, knocking Obito out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Madara_? Obito asked. _What happened? What did you do?_

_Nothing, just shut you up for the time being_, Madara answered. Looking around, Obito noticed that they were back at the Akatsuki lair. Just then, Deidara burst in.

"Get whatever you might need; we get to go fight Itachi-san's little brother," The blond stated. Tobi couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Within minutes, they were flying off towards where Itachi's little brother would be. They quickly pinpointed his location. They swooped down, and Tobi approached the youngest Uchiha. "You do look a lot like Itachi-san," Tobi stated as he walked up to him. "So you're Sasuke-kun, huh?" When the youngest Uchiha turned and looked into his eyes, he backed away quickly. "Damn, you're scary," Tobi said. Madara smirked, yet stayed silent for once. Deidara flew in, exploding one of his bombs and distracting the youngest Uchiha. The smoke cleared, revealing a large snake wrapped loosely around the boy.

"He's got some skills," Deidara shouted happily. "Hah, I still can't believe that Orochimaru was done in by a brat like this, hnnn. Oh, such malice, I like these eyes of his, hnnn!"

"I'm going to have to apologize to Itachi-san after this," Tobi sighed. The fight then began. For the most part, Tobi stayed out of the line of combat, only planting bombs for Deidara. He watched as the youngest Uchiha fought the blond artist. _What are you thinking of, Madara?_ Obito asked.

_After this, Sasuke-kun is going to try to kill Itachi-kun_, Madara answered. _I was just thinking of how to manipulate Sasuke so he trusts me. _Obito shook his head, knowing that once Madara was set on something, he wouldn't back down. He returned his attention back to the fight. It seemed as if the blond was having a hard time with the sharigan wielder. He wished he could help more, but most of the fight was taking place in the air, and he could not fly. He saw Deidara use his C4 clay, and he also saw Sasuke avoid and diffuse all of Deidara's attacks.

_Madara, Deidara's going to loose_! Obito shouted. Madara smiled.

_Hai, he is_, Madara replied. Obito tried running to help out the man he called sempai, but Madara kept him there.

_What the crap, Madara? _Obito shouted_. We have to save him! I… _He whisperedin his mind_. …I can't lose another friend…_ Madara smiled.

_And you're going to over power me to save your little boyfriend_? Madara laughed. _You couldn't even save that little girlfriend of yours._

_Shut up! _He shouted_. Just… Shut up!_ He heard Deidara say his name. _Wait, what?_

_He's using his ultimate jutsu. You know, suicide bombing._ Obito's mind went blank for a second, then he tried even more desperately to run to the blonde's side, but he was still stuck.

_MADARA, LET GO!_ He shouted.

_No_, Madara replied easily. They saw the explosion overtaking Deidara, then spreading out. You've lost, Obito-kun. You let them down.

_Rin… Deidara… Everyone…_ Obito thought, realizing he had failed them. _All of them… I let them down…_ He fell to the ground of his mind, letting the darkness over take him. He looked up and saw Madara smiling.

_You've failed them all, Obito-kun…_ Madara's voice echoed.

_I've failed them all…_ He thought, letting it echo in the darkness…

So, is this the end for Amnesia and Obito? For now, but I plan on trying to make a fanfic for all the Akatsuki-ers, and I already have a lot planned out!

Kachi


End file.
